robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hard
Hard was a Belgian robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was a small wedge-shaped robot with a full pressure flipping arm which could run either way up. It ran on a custom-built locomotive system, featuring wide wheels. Hard had four of these wheels in total, with two being on top of the robot, and two on the bottom, allowing the robot to be invertible. The robot had decent speed and manoeuvrability and was low to the ground, but the flipper was not very powerful and often struggled to flip over other robots, and the wheels were exposed. The main feature of Hard was its near impenetrable armour - it was 4mm RVS stainless steel. Hard reached the second round of Series 7 and represented Belgium in The Third World Championship. Hard was built by Team Compactory, with help from Team Mad Science and Team KODOX roboteer Mario "Maddox" de Jongh, who lived near two of the team members in Belgium. The robot has since been sold to the Alien Destructor team. The team had planned to enter the second series of Dutch Robot Wars, but shortly before the filming, Hard broke down. So that the team could still participate, they were given a loanerbot from Mentorn, which was called Hard as well. This version had standard wheels that were more exposed than the wheels set up it had when it entered Series 7. Robot History UK Series 7 Hard starred in its Heat K melee, getting under Velocirippa several times, but unable to get the dinosaur machine over due to the relatively low power of its flipper. It flipped Velocirippa against the arena wall twice, but was unable to flip it out. After a few minutes of relatively unsuccessful robot combat, Hard leaped at the opportunity when Velocirippa activated the pit. It managed to use its thick armour to stop the spinning attacks of T-Wrecks, and when the thwackbot became beached on Kat 3's wedge, Hard reversed into it and pitted T-Wrecks. Not long after this victory, Velocirippa broke down, and Hard seized its adversary and dumped it down the pit. However, Round 2 was incredibly lackluster after this strong melee. Hard started strongly, but the second flip from Bulldog Breed coincided with Hard's little power running dry, and the Belgian machine broke down straight away. Bulldog Breed tried vainly to finish Hard off by throwing it from the arena, but after it proved futile, Hard's fate was on the floor flipper, before being crushed on the drop zone. To its credit, Hard did live up to its name, though, as even when hit by Mr. Psycho, it took no external damage at all. Hard also represented Belgium in the Third World Championship. It faced New Zealand's representative, Riptilion. Hard was much stronger than its foe, flipping it up several times and keeping its wedge beneath the baseplate of Riptilion. It shunted it into the CPZ later, and after escaping Cassius Chrome, watched its New Zealand foe counted out and hurled by the floor flipper. However, just like in the UK Championship, Hard ran into a powerful weapon in Supernova. Its flipper was unable to gain purchase on either the Sri Lankan machine or the American Spartacus, and several powerful blows from Supernova's disc was enough to knock Hard out, before it suffered the familiar fate of the Drop Zone. Results |} HardbeforeDRW2002.jpg|Hard before entering Series 2 of Dutch Robot Wars. Hard DutchSeries2.jpg|The internals of the version of Hard that should've entered The Dutch Wars Series 2 Hard Locomotion.jpg|Hard's locomotive system, made out of luminium core, surrounded by rubber tubing. HardTeam.jpg|The team with hard before Series 7 HardPitsTeam.jpg|The team work on Hard in the pits during Series 7 HardInsides.png|The insides of the Series 7 version of Hard FeatherHard.jpg|The team with their featherweight FeatherHard, runner-up in the 2006 UK Championships Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Dutch Series *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Hard (Loanerbot) Trivia * Hard is the only Belgian robot to compete in the main competition of the UK Series of Robot Wars. *Hard was the last robot to be hit with an item from the Drop Zone Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Belgian Robots Category:Belgian Representatives Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots that only fought in Series 7 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision